modcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Theshocker1/Cars: The Fabulous Racing Series (Working Title) (Fan Idea)
Here is a fan idea that I have called Cars: The Fabulous Racing Series (working title). It is inspired by the Cars: Hi-Octane Edition mod and Cars: IGNITE remake that User:Swartz27 was making, but it's unknown what happened to it. So, here is my own game idea. Don't take it seriously! Description ''After the events of Cars 3, McQueen has retired from racing at the Piston Cup, but not racing entirely. McQueen decides to create the "Fabulous Racing Series", where racers everywhere can compete. But then, a bunch of rookie racers and Jackson Storm decides to take on The Fabulous Lightning McQueen in his challenge. Race as over 100 characters on many tracks in Radiator Springs, Tailfin Pass, Ornament Valley, Radiator Springs Speedway, and more! Plus, customize characters with props, wheel sets, and paintjobs. And introducing Gliders, where you can soar over the track when activated and can be customized. Become the best racecar in the world! '' Gameplay The gameplay is like Cars/MN/RoR. But there are some new controls for the game: * X button: Activate Glider * R button: Look back * V + V: In-The Zone Speed Boost (Only activated when fuel tank is filled) * Up and Down buttons (In-air): Flip Vertically * C + C (In-air): Flip Horizontally * W button: Barrel Roll * F button: Fire weapon * Q button: Side bash left * E button: Side bash right * A button (CSS): Ramone's Body Art * S button (CSS): Luigi's Casa Della Tires * D button (CSS): Doc's (Now Cruz's) Garage * C button (CSS): Show/Hide Grid Lightning bolts: The bolt collectibles are the same as from MN/RoR. Like the proposed Cars: IGNITE remake, the character select screen is like said game, where there's a grid. Since there are more than 64 characters, there would be multiple pages. Story Events RS story 1. Rust-Eze Fame of Life Opponents: *Cruz Ramirez (Team 95 paintjob) *Tex Dinoco *Sterling *Rusty Rust-eze *Dusty Rust-eze 2. Bubba's Stunt Showdown Opponents: *Mater *VIN *Cruz Ramirez *Fletcher *Otto *Sally *Bubba Wheelhouse (Boss Racer) 3. Doc Memorial Race Opponents: *Doc Hudson Academy Student's 1-4 *Cruz Ramirez *Smokey *Doc (Simulated) Unlocks: Rotten RS Speedway Explore, Boost (Avalanche Mode), Doc Hudson Academy Students 1-4, and Doc Hudson (You must beat Race mode, Battle mode, Time trial mode, Elimination mode, Stunt mode, and Relay Mode versions of this race all at hard difficulty to unlock him). 4. Chick's Revenge Opponents: *Chick Hicks *Chick Hick's Academy Student's 1-4 *Switcher Unlocks: Chick Hicks and his academy students, Bobby Swift, Switcher, and Lizzie's Postcard Hunt 2. 5. Swerving Queens Battle Opponents: *Vince *Barry *Sonny *Lenny *Giovanni *Danny Swervez (Boss Racer) 6. Tokyo Showdown Opponents: *Koji *Shu Todoroki *Mater 7. The Legends Race Opponents: *Smokey *Junior Moon *River Scott *Louise Nash 8. The Crazy 8 Opponents: *Miss Fritter *Trainer Cruz Ramirez (Francis Beltline Paint-job) *Bill *Broadside *High Impact 9. Queen's High School Track Opponents: *Vince *Barry *Sonny *Lenny *Mrs. Queens (Vince's mom) 10. Relaying the Next-Gens Team One (Player's team) *Lightning McQueen *Bobby Swift *Cal Weathers Team Two (Boss Team) *Ryan Laney *Chase Racelott *H.J. Hollis Team Three (Supporting Team) *Cruz Ramirez *Tow Mater *Ramone MINI-GAME: Lizzie's Postcard Hunt 2 *Objective: Lizzie had lost more of her postcards. But they are in different areas in Radiator Springs. *Unlocks: Lizzie MINI-GAME: Simulation Kit Build *Objective: Cruz Ramirez decides to make a simulation of Doc, but she has lost some pieces. Help McQueen look around RS area for pieces with Sarge's Metal Detector. *Unlocks: Doc Memorial. MINI-GAME: Monster Kit Parts *Objective: McQueen looks for Monster Truck Kit parts for himself and Mater. Look around RS area for these pieces. *Unlocks: Monster Truck Waypoint 1, Monster McQueen, and Monster Mater. MORE COMING SOON! Modes *Explore: Explore many iconic places from the Cars series. *Race: Race in these iconic places. *Minigames: Play many mini-games from the cars games. *Sandbox: Create your own worlds and race tracks and invite online players to check them out. *Multiplayer: Play against people online. *Travel with Mack: Travel to many areas in the US with McQueen's Hauler, Mack. *Travel with Siddely: Travel around the world with Siddely the spy plane. Race Options You get to customize races in free play mode. *Number of Laps: 1-12 *Number of Racers: 1-20 *Boost Type: THQ boost, Avalanche Boost *Time of day: Dawn, Morning, Noon, Evening, Night *Modes: Race, Battle, Stunt, Elimination, Time Trial, Relay (Elimination mode is from Cars 2 DS) *Weapons (Only if Battle Mode is On): Missiles, Troika Missiles, Machine Guns, Nullifier, Road Mine, Road Spike, Satellite Blitz, Satellite Quake, Magnetic Mine, High-Level Weapon, Energy Leach, Skate Jack. *Gliders: On/Off Worlds: (note that RS, TF, and OV are all combined like in RoR) *Radiator Springs: Explore McQueen's hometown, Radiator Springs, where lots of action take place. See the place bigger and better. Changes Made: *Filmore's Nature Explore is now like from Cars MN. *North Willie's Butte area is now added. Includes that bit of road leading to the gulch, the waterfalls, the cave shortcut, and the trees that were by the cliff. *Extra Roads from Cars Race-O-Rama are added. (Like the one in the path of Road Race 3) *You can explore inside buildings now. (i.e. Cozy Cone cones. The doors open when you near them. You can go inside shops.) *Sarge's Bootcamp is explorable like in RoR and has tornadoes feature. *Ornament Valley: Explore Ornament Valley, where the airport and the Rustbucket Stadium is. Changes Made: *The Airport from MN is now there. You can also access Siddeley there. *The RV park from MN is also there. *The area from Rustbucket Grand Prix is open. *The Turkey can be explored inside like the race. *Extra roads from RoR are there. (Like the ones from Off Road Race 1) *Luigi and Ramone's mini-stores are there. *Tailfin Pass: Explore the beautiful Tailfin Pass where the Wheel Well Motel is. Explore the mines and find many secrets. Changes Made: *The road from Canyon Run is now added. It combines with the road from the original map so they intersect. *The Upper Mine is also added. *Extra roads from RoR are there. (Like the ones from Road Race 1 and the extra mine area from Guido Kart 8) *The road from Wheel Wheel Circuit is there. *Luigi and Ramone's mini-stores are there. *The Upper Mine: Explore a small village in Tailfin pass. *Rotten RS Speedway: Explore the abandoned Radiator Springs Speedway that was left since 2009. *Radiator Springs Speedway: Explore the racetrack that McQueen sometimes races at. Compete against many famous racers. *Autovia: Visit the hometown of El Machismo and kick up some sand! Changes Made: *The village hub is now bigger than ever. You can now access beyond the blocked up roads. *Santa Carbutera: Visit the hometown of Candice. Changes Made: *The town hub is now bigger than ever. You can now access beyond the closed up tunnel. *Motoropolis: Visit the hometown of Stinger. Changes Made: *The City hub is now bigger than ever. More streets, highways, and more! *The Interstate: Visit the busy interstate. *Palm Mile Speedway *Motor Speedway of the South *Sun Mile Speedway *Smasherville Speedway *Los Angeles Speedway *Thunder Hollow: Visit the Thunder Hollow area with it's own speedway, ruled by Miss Fritter! *Arizona Copper Canyon *Florida Speedway *Thomasville Mines *Thomasville Logging Camp *Thomasville (From Thomasville Playground) *Midnight Run Track *Fireball Beach *Heartland *London (Races version) *London (Hunter mode version) *Tokyo: Explore the big city Tokyo, where legends like Shu Todoroki and Koji lives. You can visit the part where the races from Cars 2 The Video Game Takes Place, explore the harborside from the hunter mode, the road from Tokyo Mater minigame, the party from Cars 2 DS, and the road from Cars 2 DS. *Porto Corsa: Explore the stunning Porto Corsa. You can visit the harbor area from the races and take a trip to the town from hunter mode and the road from Cars 2 DS. *Oil Rig: Explore the oil rigs where the lemons used to work. Visit the area from the races and the port from the hunter mode, and the area from Cars 2 DS. *Tokyo Airport: Explore the Tokyo Airport where all the planes are. You can visit the area where the races took place and even see the area from the hunter mode, and the runway from Cars 2 DS. *Spain: Visit the stadium where El Materdor fought bulldozers *Paris *Germany Black Forest *Ramone's Road: Explore the road from Ramone's Rhythmic Rumble (Discovered by Panecars) *Mesa Ravine: Explore a location from Cars PSP *Turbine Canyon: Explore a location from Cars PSP *Ironhorse Junction: Explore a location from Cars PSP *Torque Town: Explore a location from Cars PSP *Crankshaft Mine: Explore a location from Cars PSP New Locations *Queens: Explore Queens where Vince, Barry, Lenny, and Sonny lives (Idea by Superbaddy4) *New York City: Race against some next-gen racers. *San Francisco: Race against some next-gen racers. *Rusteze Racing Center: Test wind tunnels, speed on treadmills, and master the simulators. Characters *Lightning McQueen (default) (Fabulous Lightning McQueen is default paintjob) *World Grand Prix McQueen *El McQueen *Daredevil Lightning *Dragon McQueen *Beach Racer Lightning *Street Racer Lightning *Off-Road Racer Lightning *Speedway/Wide Body Lightning *Monster McQueen *Mater *El Materdor *Mater the Greater *Tokyo Mater *Materhosen *Mater Ivan *Kabuki Mater *Monster Mater *Sally *Doc Hudson (An ultimate unlock) *Ramone *Flo *Sarge *Filmore *Luigi *Guido *Sheriff *Lizzie *Red *Mack *Cruz Ramirez *Trainer Cruz Ramirez *Finn McMissile *Airport Security Finn *Holley Shiftwell *Cherry Blossom Holley *Chick Hicks (RSN paintjob is main paintjob) *Chick Modified *The King *Darrell Cartrip *Mia *Tokyo Mia *Mater the Greater Fan Mia *Dalmation Mia *Tia *Tokyo Tia *Mater the Greater Fan Tia *Dalmation Tia *Boost *DJ *Wingo *Snot Rod *Smokey *Junior Moon *River Scott *Louise Nash *Tater *Tater Jr *Bubba *Tommy Joe *Zeke *Buford *Cletus *Judd *Lewis *Fred *Vince *Barry *Sonny *Lenny *Fletcher *Gerald *El Guapo *Papo *Mike *Sulley *Count Spatula *The Crippler *Ginormous *Miss Fritter *Dr. Damage *Arvy *Bill *Broadside *High Impact *Yuri *Philip *Otto *Giovanni *Koji *Emma *Gudmond *Candice *Stinger *El Machismo *Kabuto *Trophy Girl *Not Chuck *Doc Hudson Academy Pitty *Chick Hicks Academy Pitty *Motor Co. Pitty *Race Official Truck *Security Car *Crew Chief Sedan *Switcher *Doc Hudson Academy Student 1 *Doc Hudson Academy Student 2 *Doc Hudson Academy Student 3 *Doc Hudson Academy Student 4 *Chick Hicks Academy Student 1 *Chick Hicks Academy Student 2 *Chick Hicks Academy Student 3 *Chick Hicks Academy Student 4 *VIN *Cal Weathers *Bobby Swift *Brick Yardley *Todd Marcus *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. *Jimmy Cables *Jack DePost *Chip Gearings *Aiken Axler *Phil Tankson *Terry Kargas *Chuck Armstrong *McCoy *Dud Throttleman *Banks *Dirkson D'Agostino *Kevin Racingtire *Eugene Carbureski *Reb Meeker *Ryan Shields *Buck Bearingly *T.G. Castlenut *Ruby Oaks *Aikens *Claude Scruggs *Joltsen *Johnny Blamer *Rusty Cornfuel *Clarkson *Tommy Highbanks *Buck *Brush Curber *Billy Oilchanger *Medford *Henderson *James Cleanair *Winford Rutherford *Zeb *Manny Flywheel *Parker Brakeston *Floyd Mulvihill *Misti Motorkrass *Harvey Rodcap *Turner *Slider Petrolski *Crusty Rotor *Haul Inngas *Bashman *Sage Vanderspin *Rex Revler *Darren Leadfoot *Davey Apex *Riley *Matthew Overtaker *Ponchy Wipeout *Murray Clutchburn *Ernie Gearson *Lee Jr *Greg Candyman *Ralph Carlow *Guenther *Kevin Shiftright *Suregrip *Masterson *Cortland *Hollister *Brian Spark *Markus Krankzler *Robert Rocks *Dottie Vox *Speedy Comet *Emily Hunter *Amanda Martin *Perry Traylor *Dino Draftsky *Albert Pillarbox *Rev Roadages *Senior *Cole Gate *Ellie Henderson *Eldrich Sweetire *Doctor Peabody *Stock Racer #124 *Delano Dustfield *Eric Ismond *Bubba Wheelhouse (Boss Racer; unlocked by beating character) *Daniel Swervez (Boss Racer; unlocked by beating character) *Ryan Laney (Boss Racer; unlocked by beating character) *Chase Racelott (Boss Racer; unlocked by beating character) *Cam Spinner *Rich Mixon *Biff Harding *Tim Treadless *Ed Truncan, Jr. (Mood Springs) *Herb Curbler *H.J. Hollis (Boss Racer; unlocked by beating character) *Ricky Axel *Elliot Diamond *Katie Mush *Billie Joe Blackrim *Judd Shiftright *Zip Joltline *Warren Angelwing *Candy Van Rip *Buzz Spitball *Wilbur Gearshift *Barry DePedal *Downturner Chamberlain *Adam McCanada *Carly Wheelson *Jocks Flocko *Conrad Camber *Charlie Charger *Aaron Clocker *Steve "Slick" LaPage *Paul Conrev *Sheldon Shifter *James Wisconsin *Flip Dover *John Delphus (J.D) McPillar *Donald Mingo *Pluto Oswald *Zeke Stormshuckle *Jon Whippy *Brenda Martinez *Tony's Frozen Corn Dogs Next-Gen *Corrosion Seal Next-Gen *Texas Tea Next-Gen *Jumbo Pretzels Next-Gen *No-Stall Next-Gen *Sledgee Next-Gen *View Zeen Next-Gen *Tooth Polish Next-Gen *Wheat Snacks Next-Gen *Combustr Next-Gen *Next-Gen Racer 18 *Jackson Storm (Ultimate Boss Racer; unlocked by beating character) *Francesco Bernouilli *Carla Velosco *Shu Todoroki *Jeff Gorvette *Raoul Caroule *Nigel Gearsly *Lewis Hamilton *Miguel Camino *Fernando Alonso *Rip Clutchgoneski *Max Schnell *Flash Nilson *Memo Rojas Jr *Pyotr Racinov *Long Ge *Vitaly Petrov *Frosty Winterbottom *Tomber *Chuki *Daisu Tsashimi *Natalie Certain *Uncle Topolino *The Queen *Tex Dinoco *Mel Dorado *Sterling *Dusty Rust-eze *Rusty Rust-eze *"Trick" Quizzler *Lin Witchan *Fireball Beach Fire Department Racer *"Jet" Robinson *Mario Andretti *Re-Volting Racer #300 *Ronald (Rusteze Racing Center Rookie with Green Decals) *Gabriel (Rusteze Racing Center Rookie with Blue Decals) *Kurt (Rusteze Racing Center Rookie with Purple Decals) *Rusteze Racing Center Rookie with Orange Decals *Rusteze Racing Center Rookie with Yellow Decals (There are still some piston cup cars without names, so this list will be updated) Races CLASSIC RACES *Mater's Speedy Circuit *Radiator Springs Grand Prix (Day) *Radiator Cap Circuit *Sally's Sunshine Circuit *Willie's Butte Circuit (Doc's lesson: Powerslide track) *Doc's Challenge *Boostin' with Fillmore *North Desert Dash *Sarge's Boot Camp Circuit *Sarge's Off-Road Challenge *Sheriff's Chase *Ornament Valley Circuit *Sally's Wheel Well Sprint *Doc's Check-Up *Tailfin Pass Circuit *Delinquent Road Hazards *Chick's Challenge *Radiator Springs Grand Prix (Night) *Tailfin Pass Grand Prix *Ornament Valley Grand Prix *Mater's Backwards Race *Radiator Springs Circuit *Fillmore's Nature Preserve *North Willie's Butte *Ornament Valley Airport *Inside the Turkey *Rustbucket Grand Prix *Wheel Well Circuit *The Upper Mine *Canyon Run *Forest Circuit (Road Race 1) *Santa Carburera Circuit (Road Race 2) *South Radiator Springs Circuit (Road Race 3) *Motoropolis Circuit (Street Race 1) *Downhill Sprint (Point-to-Point 1) *Santa Carburera Sprint (Point-to-Point 2) *Desert Sprint (Point-to-Point 3) *Downtown Sprint (Point-to-Point 4) *Autovia Sprint (Point-to-Point 5) *Candice's Glam Tour *Stinger's Stir Up *Match Up *Off Road Valley Circuit (Off Road Race 1) *Autovia Circuit (Off Road Race 2) *Santa Carburera Challenge (Academy Challenge 2) *Motor Co. Circuit (Academy Challenge 3) *Big City Challenge (Academy Challenge 4) *Around the Town (Relay Race 1 as a Road Race) *Big Leagues Race (Relay Race 2 as a Road Race) *Santa Carburera Mini-Circuit (Guido Kart Race 3) *Autovia Town Circuit (Guido Kart Race 4) *Downtown Circuit (Guido Kart Race 5) *Rustbucket Entrance Circuit (Guido Kart Race 6) *Alley Way (Guido Kart Race 7) *The Abandoned Mine (Guido Kart Race 8) *Pipeline Sprint *Oil Rig Run *Ginza Sprint *Vista Run *Tokyo Sprint (Tokyo Mater Track from RoR) *Imperial Tour *Terminal Sprint *Runway Tour *Harbor Sprint *Mountain Run *Casino Tour *Buckingham Sprint *Hyde Tour *Fireball Beach Sprint *Fireball Beach Backwoods Rally *Arizona's Copper Canyon Speedway *Midnight Run *Midnight Run at High Noon *Thunder Hollow Back Country Rally *Thunder Hollow Destruction Derby *Thomasville Logging Camp *Thomasville Mines *Thomasville Sprint (First portion of training from Cars 3:DTW) *Thomasville Speedway (Circuit Track from training from Cars 3:DTW) *Thomasville Circuit (Circuit Track from Thomasville Playground from Cars 3:DTW that was for multi-player) *Florida International Concourse *Florida International Speedway *Rustbucket Race-O-Rama *Rustbucket Race 1 *Rustbucket Race 2 *Rustbucket Race 3 *Rustbucket Race 4 *Smash Up 1 *Smash Up 2 *Smash Up 3 *Bubba's Bucket Bash *Rustbucket Circuit (Guido Kart Race 2) *Palm Mile Speedway *Motor Speedway of the South *Sun Valley International Speedway *Smasherville International Speedway *Los Angeles International Speedway *Stadium Race 1 *Stadium Race 2 *Stadium Race 3 *Stadium Race 4 *Sprint 1 *Sprint 2 *Radiator Springs Speedway Circuit (Academy Challenge 1) *Hudson Student Run *Guido's Speedway Run (Guido Kart Race 1) *Speedway Tour (Guido Kart Race 9) *Reunion Rundown *Chick Hicks Showdown *Mack Track Challenge *Monster Waypoint 1 *Monster Waypoint 2 *Monster Waypoint 3 *Monster Truck Mayhem 1 *Monster Truck Mayhem 2 *Monster Truck Mayhem 3 *Monster Truck Mayhem 4 *Monster Truck Mayhem 5 *Monster Truck Mayhem 6 (the one from Cars VG) *Team Relay 1 *Team Relay 2 *Team Relay 3 *Team Relay 4 *Team Relay 5 (MN relay 6) *Team Relay 6 (MN relay 13) *Team Relay 7 (RoR relay 1) *Team Relay 8 (RoR relay 2) NEW RACES *Muddy Circuit (Superbaddy4) *Queen's High School Track (Superbaddy4) *Manhattan Sprint *Brooklyn Tour *Golden Gate Tour *San Francisco Circuit *Radiator Springs Grand Prix (Cars 2) *The Crazy 8 *Rust-eze Fame of Life *Doc Memorial *Chick's Revenge *Jackson Storm Showdown (Boss Race of Jackson Storm) RACES FROM PSP/DS VERSIONS OF GAMES *Carburetor County Figure-8 (Cars PSP) *Radiator Cap Run (Cars PSP) *Mesa Ravine (Cars PSP) *Turbine Canyon (Cars PSP) *Frank's Field (Cars PSP) *Ironhorse Junction (Cars PSP) *Torquetown (Cars PSP) *Interstate Circuit (Cars PSP) *Crankshaft Mine (Cars PSP) *Carburetor County Speedway (Cars PSP) *Carburetor County Speedway Reversed (Cars PSP) *Santa Carburera Tour (RoR PSP/DS; Formerly Santa Carburera 1) *Beach Sprint (RoR PSP/DS; Formerly Santa Carburera 2) *Santa Carburera Grand Prix (RoR PSP/DS; Formerly Santa Carburera 3) *Motoropolis Highway Sprint (RoR PSP/DS; Formerly Motoropolis 1) *Motoropolis Grand Prix (RoR PSP/DS; Formerly Motoropolis 2) *Autovia Rundown (RoR PSP/DS; Formerly Autovia 1) *Autovia Grand Prix (RoR PSP/DS; Formerly Autovia 2) *Speedway Run (RoR PSP/DS; Formerly Radiator Springs Speedway 1) *Fabulous Hudson Hornet Piston Cup (Cars 2 DS) *Shu Todoroki Showdown (Cars 2 DS) *Francesco's Tokyo Challenge (Cars 2 DS) *Tokyo Grand Prix (Cars 2 DS) *Raoul Caroule's Showdown (Cars 2 DS) *Francesco's Paris Challenge (Cars 2 DS) *Paris Grand Prix (Cars 2 DS) *Carla Velosco Showdown (Cars 2 DS) *Francesco's Italy Challenge (Cars 2 DS) *Porta Corsa Grand Prix (Cars 2 DS) *Max Schnell Showdown (Cars 2 DS) (No Francesco's Germany Challenge because the track is the same as this race) *Germany Grand Prix (Cars 2 DS) *Nigel Gearsly Showdown (Cars 2 DS) *Francesco's London Challenge (Cars 2 DS) *London Grand Prix (Cars 2 DS) *Tokyo Showdown (Pixar Kinect Rush) *Porto Corsa Showdown (Pixar Kinect Rush) MORE COMING SOON! Minigames CLASSIC GAMES *Tractor Tipping *Sheriff's Hot Pursuit *Luigi's Tire Find *Ramone's Rhythmic Rumble *Race N Chase *Fillmore's Fuel Frenzy *El Materdor *Mater the Greater *Auto Cross *Missions *Ghosting Mater *Mater's Countdown Cleanup *Mike and Sulley's Last Laugh *Photo Op *Sarge's Boot Camp *Guido's Pit-Stop *Flo's Fill 'em Up (Cars DS and RS adventures) *Ramone's Hydraulic Jump (Cars DS) *Snot Rod's Highway Escape (formerly Gesundheit; Cars DS) *Mater Goes Fishing (Cars DS) *Drive-In and Out (Cars DS and RS adventures) *Guido's Tire Stack (Cars DS) *That Blinking Light (Cars DS) *Luigi's Fantastico Fun (RS adventures) *Tow the Line (RS adventures) *Ramone's Jam (Cars DS) *Hip Hop It Up (RS adventures) *Cruz's Tune Up (Formerly Doc's Tune Up; RS adventures) *Lizzie's Curios Craze (RS adventures) *Chopper-Hopper (RS adventures) *World's Best Backwards Driver (Cars DS) *Sheriff's Highway Speed Trap (RS adventures) *Mack Item Sorter (Cars DS) *Race to the Scene (Mater's Tall Tales) *Firetruck's Carry (Mater's Tall Tales) *Super Squirtin' (Mater's Tall Tales) *Save the Stuff (Mater's Tall Tales) *Emergency Escort (Mater's Tall Tales) *Hit the Cans (Mater's Tall Tales) *Hubcap Hubub (Mater's Tall Tales) *Canyon Chaos (Mater's Tall Tales) *Creepers Peepers (Mater's Tall Tales) *Mator's Desert Dash (Mater's Tall Tales) *High Hoops (Mater's Tall Tales) *Whirling Bars of Dent (Mater's Tall Tales) *Mater's Favorite Fan (Mater's Tall Tales) *Big Bad Jumpin' (Mater's Tall Tales) *High Dive (Mater's Tall Tales) *Mucho Matcho (Mater's Tall Tales) *Pass the Cape (Mater's Tall Tales) *Roar of the Roses (Mater's Tall Tales) *No Way, Ole (Mater's Tall Tales) *Dozer Dodging (Mater's Tall Tales) *Mater-Fication (Mater's Tall Tales) *Downtown Drifters (Mater's Tall Tales) *Lose them Ninjas (Mater's Tall Tales) *Construction Zone (Mater's Tall Tales) *Up the Tower (Mater's Tall Tales) *I-Scream Ring King (Mater's Tall Tales) *Score a Goal (Mater's Tall Tales) *Big Time Brawlin' (Mater's Tall Tales) *Ring Fighter Alpha (Mater's Tall Tales) *Beat the Monster (Mater's Tall Tales) NEW GAMES *Tooth Racket: Collect the most teeth before the others (Idea by Superbaddy4). *Battlegrounds: you are put in one of the worlds with some other cars and you have to fight to win. *Several Nights with Fletcher: A Five Nights at Freddy's parody mini-game where you try to avoid Fletcher and his gang (Idea by Superbaddy4). Loading Screen Tips *Powersliding, Side Bashing, and Air tricks help refill the boost tank faster. *Bolts re-appear when you revisit a location. *Don't drive too straight. What's the fun in that? *Collect enough bolts to unlock many things, like characters, artwork, videos, etc. *Cut corners to get ahead. *There are shortcuts hidden in most races to help you get in the lead. *Save your boost for big jumps. They can get you far ahead. *When in a tight turn, powerslide, release, then powerslide again. Or just tilt too. *In Tractor Tipping, try to avoid Frank and the spotlights as much as you can. *In Ghosting Mater, try not to miss the targets. They make him go faster. *Collect Kit parts in races and explore mode to have more pieces to customize characters. *In Mike and Sulley's Last Laugh, collect as many cans as you can. *In Race n Chase, try not to drive too straight. Try making more curvy turns to fool your opponent. *Checking out hotels are great spots to save your game. *In battle race mode, try to avoid getting shot. *Sidebash another racer if you get traced by the Satellite Blitz or High Level Weapon. *Use gliders to boost yourself on the tracks and also get to fly in the air. *Head to the Drive In for some mattress bouncin' fun. *In explore mode, there are some gliders that you can fly on to collect more bolts in the air, or just fly around over the area. *In elimination mode, try not to be in last place when the timer is down, or you automatically lose. Try to be the last one eliminated. *In Several Nights with Fletcher, try to survive. Fletcher has no mercy. *Play multiplayer to multiply the fun with your friends. *Play online with people around the world with online multiplayer. *Play Time Trial to beat your record. *Create your own worlds with Sandbox Mode. *Want more races? Create your own in Sandbox Mode. Soundtrack *5 Star Day *Rooster Rails *Slippin' and Slidin' *Night Drive (Song) *Stone Crows *Radiator Springs Day Theme *Radiator Springs Night Theme *Here I am (Instrumental) *What I want *Americans *Route 66 *Life is a Highway *Best Looking Guy in Town *Monster Stomp *High Speed Heist (Song) *Lightning Strikes (Song) *Santa Carburera Race *Santa Carburera Explore *Motoropolis Race *Motoropolis Explore *Autovia Race *Autovia Explore *Tokyo Race *London Race *Tokyo Airport Race *Porto Corsa Race *Radiator Springs (RoR) *Radiator Springs (Cars 2) *Radiator Springs (Cars 3) *Chick's Picks LIST WILL BE UPDATED Gallery Css 2.png grid css 2.png CSS 2.png|New Grid CSS CSS 2 2.png Locked.png|Grid CSS with some locked characters paintjob css.png|Grid Paintjob Select Screen (PSS). Note the empty blank spots. (If you have a suggestion or comment, comment below) Category:Blog posts